Cut Through my Sufferings
by NorNor1502
Summary: A girl named Natalia enters a new school. She is especially gifted with talents and well-endowed in physical appearance. She meets a guy named Toris who is often bullied but helps him get over the bullying. She thought everything would just go fine there on but eventually, things keep getting worse..


"Okay class, we have a new student," the class's homeroom teacher, Miss Brookes, said to the class. And a moment after she said so, the class began to murmur and they were excited to meet and see the new student. "Could it be a girl~?" one of the boys sitting in the back said to himself in a hushed tone.

"Ahh could it be a boy~?" a girl in brunette twin-tails murmured to herself as she blushed slightly and was all dreamy. Hearing the class being noisy, Miss Brookes tapped her hand on the desk and said loudly, but calmly to the whole class, "Okay class, quiet now."  
And then the whole class was quiet. "Let me introduce to you our new student."

"Come on, you can come introduce yourself now," Miss Brookes said kindly as she smiled at the newcomer, who was standing behind the entrance with her eyes peeking out. Quietly, she stepped into the classroom as the class looked at her astonishingly. And then, she stepped to a halt before the teacher's desk and introduced herself to the class.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Natalia Arlovskaya, 16. I'm actually from Minsk, Belarus...and I'm staying here in the U.S. with my siblings to uplift our economic conditions," she said calmly as she looked at the whole class. After she introduced herself, the whole class was becoming noisy again.

"Woah, so she's from Belarus?"  
"Look at her eyes...she's so pretty!" the class murmured.

Until...

"So what if she's from Belarus and pretty?! She's still a fucking human like the rest of us shitty people!" Roxanne, a beautiful girl, but with an ugly attitude said out to the class as she stood and shouted with a huge voice. Hearing this, Natalia was rather startled. "Now, that's not very polite, Roxanne. 6 hours detention," Miss Brookes said as she looked at Roxanne with a strict look.

"Ugh fine. Fuck this school, anyway," she groaned in disgust as she walked out of classroom towards her destination, DETENTION.

"Now...thank you for introducing yourself, Ms. Arlovskaya. Now, you may sit on that unoccupied seat besides Toris," she said, in her usual and kind demeanor. Natalia then quietly went towards her seat, sat down, and put her bag down on the floor. She then sat erect, and looked at her seatmate, Toris.

"You don't look like you're from here..." Natalia said.

"Yeah..I'm actually Lithuanian," Toris replied shyly.

"I see. Just near from where I am, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Ah well, nice to meet you Toris," Natalia said as she shook the hand of Toris.

"Yeah..nice to meet you too.." Toris said in his usual nervous, yet shy demeanor.

~TIMESKIP~

Toris had his lunch on the school rooftop alone. He leaned on the fence, hoping that 'they' would not come to get him again. And then all of a sudden, Natalia came. "Hey, what'cha doing up here?" Natalia asked causally as she looked at Toris. "Just eating lunch," he replied with a smile. "Well...above all places, why'd you chose to eat your lunch here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm hiding." he replied, as he clenched his fist, with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Who?" she asked as she then bent down closer to talk to him. Hesitantly, he replied, "A certain group of people.."

"Want me to help?" Natalia suggested.

"No thanks...I'll take care of them myself.." he responded, rather weakly.

"Let me guess...bullies, aren't they?" she guessed.

"Yeah.."

"Since when have you been bullied?"

"Since 6th grade," he replied in a rather depressed tone. "So you didn't do anything about it?" she asked, rather concerned. "I did, but...it just made things worse..."

"I see...were you...somewhat depressed or tried to cut yourself or do self-harming?" she asked again.

"Depressed, yes, of course. And cut? yes, I did try. Multiple times," he said as he rolled up his left sleeve. "Here. This is the latest one. Just did that last week," he said as he showed Natalia the slit mark on his wrist. "Multiple times, huh? That must surely hurt," she commented as she looked at the cut on Toris's wrist. "Not really. I'm used to the pain. To see it bleeding is somewhat a relieving sight for me," he replied as he looked at the cut.

Natalia remained silent. And she saw something glistening in Toris's pocket and said, "Lemme borrow this for a while," she briskly got the cutter from his pocket without hesitation.

"Sure."  
She then threw the cutter out of the rooftop, far out of sight. "There. That ought to do it."  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Toris exclaimed.  
"So you'll never have to cut yourself again."  
"Ugh fine...but thanks, anyway. For being here with me," he said as he smiled faintly.

"Yeah, no problem. And you done with your lunch?" she asked as she looked at him.  
"Yeah."  
"Well...shall we return back to our classroom?" Natalia suggested.  
"Together?" Toris blushed slightly.  
"Yeah. Together. Got a problem with that?"  
"No, no. Not at all," he said as he waved both of his hands.  
"Well, let's go then," Natalia said, not minding his blushing expression.

As they then walked down the stairs, Natalia suddenly gripped a hold of Toris's hand. Toris was rather startled. But then, he blushed even more. "Ehh...Natalia..is something wrong?" Toris asked while blushing. "No...it's nothing. Just felt like it," she replied calmly.

"_I feel like I have to be there for this guy..I wouldn't want to see anyone die becase of THAT reason again.." _she thought to herself as she squinted her eyes and shook her head.

"Again, is something wrong?" he asked, rather concerned.  
"Nyet, it's nothing. Just thinking some deep thoughts.."  
And then after some while, they arrived at their classroom and proceeded to their respective seats. As Natalia took her seat, she noticed that Roxanne had already came back from detention.

"'Ey, bitches. I'm back from 6 hours detention!" she said loudly to her group of friends, who were quite known as bullies of the school.

"So how was detention?" her closest friend, Mia, asked.  
"Eeeh as usual, it pretty much sucked because you get lectured on and shit," she replied.  
"Hehe~ I see. Fuck detention, anyway. God, my, I am so lucky for not being able to experience detention despite me messing up," Mia said as she chuckled.  
"That's because you do meaningless shit on free time,bitch," Roxanne responded as she looked at Mia.  
"Jealous?"  
"Of course not."

Having overheard their conversation, Natalia just sat there quietly. "Hey, that blondie there..let's mess with her," Roxanne whispered to Mia with a menacing expression.  
"I like the way you think~" Mia said as she smirked.  
And then they suddenly approached Natalia.  
"'Ey, you," Roxanne called out to Natalia.  
"Hm?"  
"D'you have any money?" Roxanne asked as she opened her palm a Natalia, a gesture that she wanted something.  
"Yeah 30 dollars," Natalia replied.  
"Buy me s'me snacks with it," Roxanne said, in a demanding tone.  
"But I still have to use it for transportation..." Natalia explained.  
"Pleeeaase~ I'm really hungry," she pleaded fakely.  
"Well, if you need it that much...then sure," Natalia said as she reached for the wallet in her pocket.

Hearing the response she wanted, Roxanne grinned. "Thanks, Nat!" Roxanne responded.  
"Now, now, let's go!" she grabbed Natalia by the arm and dragged her outside to the classroom and towards the canteen to buy some lunch for Roxanne, along with Mia. As they were completely out of Toris's sight, he sighed and said to himself,  
"She should've been careful with those two.."

Meanwhile in the canteen, Roxanne dragged Natalia towards the counter as Mia pushed her in a hurry.  
"H-hey! Careful!" Natalia exclaimed.  
And then they lined up before the counter. There, Roxanne pointed to an array of food items on a menu posted on the cafeteria wall. "I want that taco, that bag of Doritos, two burgers, two slices of strawberry shortcake, and two espressos" she pointed at the array of foods, which cost $25 all in all.

"That many?!" Natalia asked as she looked with a surprised expression at Roxanne.  
"Yes. And _YOU'RE_ gonna buy it _FOR _me," Roxanne said as she grinned and then pushed Natalia closer to the counter. Hesitantly, she got hold of $25 from her wallet and reluctantly handed the money to the lunch lady. "One taco, a bag of Doritos...t-two burgers, two slices of s-strawberry shortcake and two e-espressos, please," she said, stammering.  
"Hey girl, is there something wrong?" the lunch lady asked as she noticed her stammering.  
"No, it's nothing. I'm just new here you see," she explained as she faked her smile.  
"Hm okay then, here's your food," she said as she handed the food items, which was on a metal tray to Natalia.

Natalia left the counter, with the tray, which was held by both hands and gave it to Roxanne. "There. Your food."  
"Oooh~! Thanks, Nat!" Roxanne responded.  
"Sure looks tasty~" Mia commented as she looked at the array of foods displayed on the metal tray.  
"Yeah..enjoy you lunch," Natalia then left and headed towards the classroom.

As she walked towards the classroom, she murmured to herself, "God, I only have $5 left..and I have yet to use it for transportation, to buy some food, and to buy some supplied needed for our project in History tomorrow..." she then arrived at the classroom and sat down on her chair, looking rather problematic. Having seen her problematic face, Toris, asked out of concern, "Hey Natalia, is something wrong? You seem quite problematic."  
"It's not that big of a deal but...I only have $5 left because Roxanne made me by her lunch.." she responded, looking rather disappointed.  
"I knew it. You shouldn't have been carried away by her decisions though..."  
"I know. But I'm afraid of what will happen next if I refuse her.." Natalia replied.  
"Well, you're right about that...but still, you have rights as well, do you not?" Toris said as he looked at her eyes.  
"Yeah, I know..But however, how will I pay for my transportation, my food, and the supplies needed in our History project tomorrow?'' she said as she covered her face with both of her hands.  
"Ah, for the transportation. I still have some $7 here. It may not be enough but I'll try to work it out. And if the money runs out, let's just walk towards home. And if you get tired, I'll just carry you, okay?"  
Toris said as he smiled kindly at her.  
"Thanks, but...you really don't have to do this, though..." Natalia said.  
"Nah, it's just okay. I'm even glad to be of help!"  
"Well..if that's what you want..then okay," she responded.  
"It's settled, then!" Toris exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Thanks..Toris.." she said in gratitude and smiled.

"No problem. I'd do anything for a friend."

"Ehh? Me? Friend?" Natalia said as she pointed at herself.

"Yeah! And thanks for cheering me up though, it really meant a lot to me," he said as he smiled.

"Well, no problem..Just did it for a reason, though.."

And then the school bell rang, which signified the end of lunch break.

"Oh, lunch break is over. Talk ya later," Natalia said with a faint smile.  
"Yeah. talk ya later,"

And then the subject after lunch was Biology, followed by Geometry, Chemistry, and then Algebra. And after a whole 4 hours of lecture, the class was finally dismissed. Natalia got her books and put them in her bag. She was now ready to go home. "Hey..is it really okay for you to be doing this?"  
Natalia asked again one more time as she looked at Toris.  
"Yeah! It's completely okay."  
"Ah well then, let's go!" And then together, they walked around the corridors.  
And as they passed, they could hear people passing by murmuring about them.

"Hey, that new girl is really hot. Why's she hanging out with a loser such as Toris?" Alex, a known bully, said aloud to his mates.  
Hearing that, Natalia was rather struck about what they said about Toris. But he didn't bother and just walked beside her silently and enduring the criticisms.

"Have they been doing this ever since?" she asked, rather concerned about Toris's situation.  
"Yeah..but I don't really mind it though. I just let them be," he replied with a fake smile.  
"So in other words, you're just okay with them doing those sorts of things to you?"  
"No, it's not that. It's just that when I try to fight back, things will get even worse than they once were," he expounded as he looked down.  
"I see. So you bear with it?" she asked as she clenched her first tightly and gritted her teeth.  
"Yeah. That's the leas I can do for now," he replied.

Natalia just remained silent and walked on towards the school exit. And suddenly, there was a change of pace in Natalia's walking. She walked even briskly than that of Toris.

"H-Hey Natalia, is something wrong?" Toris asked asked Natalia kept on walking.  
"No. It's nothing," she replied.  
And then after a few steps, they then went outside the school premises and into the open road. As she was about to take a step on the pedestrian, a truck suddenly zoomed up right in front of her,thus, almost hitting her. But luckily, Toris got a hold of her.  
"Hey, be careful now!" Toris exclaimed as he grabbed Natalia by the arm.  
For a few seconds, Natalia was stunned due to the near-death experience but lucky for her, that Toris was in time to save her.  
She took a sigh of relief and said to herself, "God, that was close,"  
She then looked at Toris and said, "Oh, and Toris...thanks for saving my life there,"she smiled.  
"No problem! But really, you need to be more careful next time," he reminded her.  
"Yeah, I know...Anyway, let's head to the train station," she insisted.  
"Okay then!"

And then they walked towards the train station. It was just 80 meters away **(which is 87.49 yards *sorry guys, I don't use the english measuring system*) **from the school so it wasn't much of a trouble to walk towards it.  
And then after minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the train station. Natalia looked at the counter and saw the increase in the price of the train tickets.  
"The tickets are now $3.45, huh." **(I'm sorry if this isn't the average price in the US. I'm not American, you see. So I'm sorry if ever I'm wrong. .)**

"Yeah..your $5 won't be enough for the taxi fare...And hey, do you even have to ride a taxi from the train station to your house?" Toris commented and asked.  
"Yeah. Since my house is a kilometers away **(which is 0.62 miles) **from the train station and all..." she explained.  
"I see. Well that's quite far. And our money isn't even enough to pay for the taxi fare.."  
"I know."  
"So let's just walk when we get to our stop, eh." Toris said as he smiled.  
"Yeah..okay then. Anyway, let's buy the tickets." Natalia said as she took out $3 and 45 cents out of her wallet. She put the money on the counter and said to the cashier, "1 ticket please."  
And then the cashier took the money, and then gave her the ticket.  
After she received her ticket, she looked at Toris and said, "Your turn."  
"Ah, yeah." Toris then took the same amount of money and did the same and he got his ticket.

They then inserted their tickets in the ticket barrier and headed out.

"Now what's left for us to do is to wait for our train."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Ah well, let's sit over there," Toris said as he pointed at a metal bench fronting the yellow lane.  
"Okay," she responded and then they sat on the metal bench to wait for their train.  
As Natalia faced the yellow lane, Toris turned his head and looked at Natalia. He stared at her for a few seconds and he thought to himself, _"Woah, Natalia's really beautiful..."_  
Natalia then turned her head at him, noticed him staring at her and said, "Is there something wrong?"  
"N-No..it's nothing." Toris replied as he blushed and shook his head.  
And then for several minutes, they were left silent.  
And then 10 minutes later, their train arrived. "Ah, it's our train. let's head in," said Toris as he got hold of his backpack.  
"Y-yeah..." Natalia got a hold of her bag as well and then they both headed inside the train together.  
They then took a seat on a vacant area near the entrance. "This trip sure is gonna take long for me," Natalia said to herself.  
"Is your house that far, Natalia?" Toris asked.  
"Yeah..kinda.." she replied, rather emotionless.  
"Well, same for me though. I think we might be neighbors," Toris blurted out.  
"Ah, well let's find out about that.."

And then the pressurized doors of the train shut which marked the start of their trip and then the train started running in moderate speed.  
Bored, Natalia was feeling rather sleepy. She tries to stay awake, but she just can't help it. So without hesitation, she leaned against Toris's shoulder.  
He noticed her leaning, he looked at her, blushed slightly, and thought to himself, "Ehh..I guess she's just tired, huh. Must be a tiring day for her.."  
And after 40 minutes and a half of traveling, they finally arrived at their stop.  
Toris shook Natalia's shoulder to awaken her and said, "Hey, we're here."  
Natalia squinted her eyes, finally got full consciousness and found out she had been leaning against Toris's shoulder all this time.

"Ah. yeah. Sorry if I leaned against you, though. Was I much of a trouble?' she asked.  
"No, not at all. Honestly, I don't mind, actually."

They then stood up, got their bags and stepped out of the train and into the station.  
"And oh, how did you know that our stop is here? You don't even know where I live.." Natalia blurted out.  
"Well, just as I said, we might be neighbors though. And I feel like I've seen you before," Toris said.  
"Uh-huh. Well let's find out,"  
She smirked.

They then stepped out of the train station and into the open road. "We'll take it from here," Natalia said with a stern look. "Ah okay then. Just tell me if you feel tired and I'll carry you," Toris insisted.  
"Okay then, if you insist..." she said as she blushed a tint of pink  
"Oh well, let's go then!" Toris exclaimed as he pulled Natalia's arm towards the sidewalk.  
And then they walked together side by side on the sidewalk. After walking several yards, Natalia was feeling rather tired. So she sat down on the sidewalk and leaned against the wall. While doing so, she panted and caught her breath.  
"Hey Natalia, you feeling tired already?" Toris asked.  
"Yeah..kinda.." she replied in a frustrated tone.  
"Here. Get on my back. I'll carry you home," Toris said as he bent down, with his back facing Natalia.  
"O-Okay then..." Natalia then got on his back and held on tight with her bag dangling from her left arm.  
"Okay, let's go!"  
They then set out the road again.  
As Toris, carried Natalia, she asked again the same question, "Are you really sure you're okay with this? Am I too heavy for you?"  
Toris smiled and replied, "Yeah! I'm very okay with it. And you're not that heavy, though. And plus, I'm used to carrying heavy loads on my back."  
"Ehh..okay then.."

As he continued walking while carrying her on his back, Natalia's heart suddenly beated faster. She blushed and thought to herself, _"What is this thing I'm feeling? Why do I feel uneasy and why is my heart suddenly beating faster?"_  
Toris felt her heart beating fast, for her chest was against her back.  
"Hey, you okay in there? You're feeling kinda tense."  
"No..it's nothing.." she denied and closed her eyes tightly as Toris continued walking.  
And after a while, she opened her eyes again. A few minutes later, they arrived.  
"Oh well, let's stop from here," he said as he put Natalia down.  
Natalia then looked at the surroundings and seemed to familiarize them.  
"Hey, I live around here," she blurted out.  
"Really? I live around here too!" he remarked cheerfully.  
"See that blue building there?" Toris said as he pointed at the apartment in where he lives at.  
"Yeah."  
"I live there with my best friend, Feliks."  
"Uh-huh. Ah well, it has been confirmed that we really are neighbors, huh?" Natalia said as she smiled calmly.  
"Yeah! And oh, where do you live?" Toris asked.  
"Oh, just behind the apartment where you live,"  
"See that white building there?" she said as she pointed at it.  
"Yeah, i see it," he said.  
"Well, I live there. Ah well, when one of us needs something, it won't be hard reaching out for assistance, huh?" Natalia said.  
"Yeah! Ah well, sure is great being neighbors with you, though!" Toris remarked as he smiled cheerfully.  
"Yeah..anyway, I'm gonna go home. It's getting late. Anyway, bye! I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Natalia shouted out as she waved goodbye.  
"Yeah! Byyye~!" he waved back.

And then, they parted ways.  
As Natalia walked towards her apartment, she chuckled and said to herself, "What a nice guy."  
Meanwhile as Toris was walking towards his apartment, he then said to himself, "Man, that was tense! I've never been that close with a girl before!'' he then blushed after thinking of that.

After a few steps, he finally arrived at his apartment. So did Natalia.  
And in Natalia's apartment, her big sister, Yekaterina, awaited her.  
"Nataliaaaa~!" Yekaterina exclaimed as she hugged her little sister.  
"How was school~?" Yekaterina asked cheerfully.  
"E-Ehh..fine, I guess.." Natalia said as she looked away and blushed slightly.  
"Hmm..something tells me you aren't. Are you really okay?" Yekaterina made sure.  
"Yeah! I'm okay. I'm REALLY okay." Natalia said.  
"Ah well, if you say so. Anyway, let's go in. Ivan has already prepared dinner for us," Yekaterina said as she patted her little sister's back.  
"Sure. I'm kinda hungry though," Natalia blurted out.

And then they went inside and went straight to the table where their brother, Ivan, awaited them.  
"Hey, Natalia. Welcome back," Ivan said as he smiled.  
"Ah. Yeah, thanks, _cobrat._"  
"Ivan, so..what did you cook?" Yekaterina asked her younger brother as she clasped both of her hands together.  
"Beef steak," he replied.  
"We're having an American dinner again, huh? I really miss eating Russian food," Yekaterina remarked.  
"Well..if you want, I'll make golubtsy along with borscht tomorrow," Ivan said.  
"That would be great! Thanks, Ivan!" she replied in her usual cheerful demeanor.

They then sat down to eat. Ivan looked at Natalia and asked, "So sistra, how was school?" he asked.  
"It was just fine..except for the fact that it's quite the same from my old school.." she replied as she was slicing the meat.  
"Ah, I see. So..have you made any friends yet?" Ivan asked as he tapped the dinner knife slowly on the porcelain plate.  
"Yeah. Only on though. It's a guy and he's Lithuanian," she replied.  
"Ohh. So he's from our neighboring country, huh?  
And what's his name?"  
"Toris," she replied firmly. "And hey, that guy just lives at that blue apartment next to ours,"  
"Ah well, that's great. You'd be able to support each other with the both of you being neighbors though,"  
Ivan remarked.  
"Yeah...that's what I thought,"

And then, the conversation stopped from there and they continued on eating.

"Like totally, Toris. My head was hurting like crazy!" Feliks, Toris's best friend remarked as he lied down on his bed as he put an ice pack over his forehead.  
"Well, are you feeling better now?" Toris asked, rather concerned for the welfare of his best friend.  
"Yeah..kinda.."  
"And hey! Something FABULOUS happen in school?!" Feliks suddenly changed the topic.  
"Not much though..but I did meet this girl..and well, she's nice but kinda quiet," he said.  
"Well, like totally, is she pretty~?" Feliks asked.  
"Yeah. Very. She's blonde and has deep purplish eyes."  
"Oooh~ Blonde and has purple eyes. I like the sound of that. And like, that's totally so fabu~!" he exclaimed in his 'that's so fabulous' manner.  
"And you know what, she stopped me from being depressed. She gives me inspiration," Toris blurted out as he blushed slightly.  
"Ayiieee~ I think you like her." Feliks said as he clasped his hands together and looked at Toris awkwardly.  
"M-Me?! E-Ehh...I just like her as a friend, really!" he denied his thought.  
"Meh, you're obviously denying it. I know that deep inside, you really, really, like her. So why am I even asking?" Feliks said as he did the facepalm.  
"Ah well enough chitchat. I'm gonna go cook dinner for the both of us," Toris then set off to the kitchen to cook some dinner for them.  
"Man, he's so obvious," Feliks said to himself.

And then the three siblings finished eating. And then Natalia went to her room to watch some TV.  
As she lied on the bed and flipping the remote, Yekaterina suddenly went inside her room.  
"You could've at least knocked," Natalia said with a stern look as she glued her eyes on the TV.  
"Sorry. Just wanted someone to talk with," Yekaterina said as she looked at her sister.  
"Ah well, c'mere," Natalia said as she looked at Yekaterina and tapped the sheet-covered mattress.  
"Oh thanks!" Yekaterina then sat on the bed .  
"So Natalia, something happen at school?" she asked.  
"Not much, really. It's just that the school is not what I expected.." Natalia said, looking rather disappointed.  
"Like what? You seem pretty depressed though," Yekaterina remarked.  
"The kids there...well, I don't really seem to get along well with them..they underestimate me.."  
"Well it's just like that always, don't you think?" Yekaterina blurted out.  
"Yeah..I don't think I can last there for long.."  
"Oh come on, Natalia what are you saying?" Yekaterina remarked as she patted Natalia's back.  
"You can handle it. I know you can."  
"Haha...I hope so.." she grinned weakly.  
"As well. I have to get going." Yekaterina stood up and went towards the door. "I have work tomorrow at 4 AM so see ya!" Yekaterina then twisted the doorknob and headed to her apartment unit.  
Natalia then got hold of the remote and switched off the TV.  
"Ah well, gotta go to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be another day. Let's just hope it won't be a miserable one," she said to herself as she pulled up the sheets and put it over her and went to sleep soundly.

"Man, I wonder how Natalia is doing right now though," Toris said to himself as he looked out the window.  
And sneakily, Feliks crept slowly behind him and shouted out, "HEY THERE! YOU DAYDREAMIN' 'BOUT YA GURLFRAAAND~?!" Feliks's sudden screaming sent chills to his spine so he was rather startled.  
"H-Hey! What's was that for, Feliks?!" Toris exclaimed with his face red of embarrassment since his roommate saw him daydreaming about Natalia.  
"Soo...you like, daydreaming 'bout yer girlfriend?" Feliks asked as he looked at Toris awkwardly.  
"G-Girlfriend?! What do you mean?! I don't have any girlfriend!" Toris exclaimed as he shrugged and blushed tomato-red.  
"Ehehe~ You know, that girl you were talking about a while ago~" he said as he smiled at him teasingly.  
"You mean Natalia? But seriously, she's just my friend!" he denied Feliks's claim.  
"Ehehehue~ First, you start off as friends, then you end up being in a relationship, getting married and having kids and-" Feliks's words were cut off when Toris covered his mouth.  
"You shut your trap, Feliks!" Toris shouted out with a tsundere-looking face. And then Toris let go of Feliks.  
"Anyway, let's just go to bed," Toris suggested. "And oh, will you be going to school tomorrow?"  
Toris asked Feliks.  
"Yeah! Like totally, will we be in the same class?"  
"Well..I checked the list and yep, we're in the same class," Toris replied.  
"Yaaay! More fabulousness will await us this school year!"  
Feliks exclaimed excitedly as he jumped with joy.  
"Uhh..yeah. But seriously, let's go to sleep. I'm getting sleepy," Toris said with a yawn.  
"Yeah, sure!" Feliks agreed.

**AND THEN THEY ALL WENT TO BED...  
****...SOUNDLY.**

**(Oh, hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote here in ! XD Sorry for the long hiatus though. I was kinda busy throughout the summer so I had no time to write in new fics. But I hope you enjoy this one though.  
Quite long for a first chapter, no? XD)**

**-CHAPTER 1 END-**


End file.
